Howling to the Midnight Moon
by blossomxo
Summary: It's been 5 years since the well has closed and 5 years since Kagome realized she loved Koga. On an outing to get tattoos with her friends she's brought back into a world she thought had disappeared. I know the summery ain't much but hopefully the story is better. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I, kagome Higarashi am now 20 it had been 5 years since the well has closed….

5 years since we had beat Naraku and the good guys won….

It's been 5 years since I've seen my friends, my son Shippo and… and Koga.

It's been 5 years since realizing that what I felt for Inuyasha was nothing but admiration for him saving me and his loyalty to his friends and to her, Kikyo. At first I hated her because I thought that Inuyasha was meant for me but that all changed.

More importantly it has been 5 years and 364 days since I've realized that I love Koga… and now I will never have the chance to tell him, never having thought about it but when the well closed and I realized that I would never be able to see him again my heart broke into a million pieces. There are nights where I dream of him and some day dreams, his baby blue eyes, his slick black hair, that sexy wolfy grin and his godly body. He was always so confident in himself bring me flowers, little gifts and proclaiming his love literally from the top of a cliff. It's very hard to forget about Koga, how every time he invades my thoughts a chill runs through me.

When the well had closed I had cried and screamed, begging the well to open and everyday that it didn't my heart broke more and more. But I pulled myself out of it because I have a mama, a little brother, a grandpa and friends here that worried for me. They saved me from my darkest point and I couldn't be more thankful. It's because of them I am not alone and I live with the thoughts of my friends who would want me to continue on, to be happy.

Now I'm in University studying history on a full scholarship, living with my 3 best friends in an apartment we share close to campus. Currently sitting on the couch with my coffee looking around out the window my thoughts go back to Koga and sighs.

I miss him.

"Hey Kagome?" breaking out of my thoughts I look over at Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

"Yeah, what's up?" I look back at them and then my sketch book besides me, there was a wolf with sad eyes staring back at me. This wolf was Koga, it was the first time he had let me see him in his true form, on the night of a crescent moon at midnight. He was beautiful, a large black wolf with a shimmer of silver to his coat but what got me was that even in wolf form his eyes were still a beautiful baby blue looking deep into my soul and when he howled all of my insides woken with a shiver to my core. I believe that was the moment I fell in love with him, it was a week before the final battle. I wanted to tell him but when I had the chance to tell him, the words didn't wanna come out of my mouth. It's like they were stuck so instead we hugged and he kissed my cheek before running off.

"Kagome, hello Earth to Kagome. So what do you think, wanna go with us?" Yuka asked.

"Sorry.. What were you saying?" Man, he is always popping into my head when I should be paying attention.

"We asked if you wanted to come with us to get tattoos? There is a shop downtown called Howling to the Midnight Moon and want to go check it out. Are you in, maybe you can get one of your drawings tattooed on. It would be way cool!" Ayumi cheered with excitement.

"Um sure, that sounds nice actually why don't we go check it out!" They all cheered and before we know it we were on the train. It was a very quiet ride, sometimes the quiet scares me cause my thoughts wander into the past… and it hurts. You would think as time passes it would be easier but it's not, their faces are still fresh in my mind, the way they smell and talk. I miss them.

The train came to a stop and we got off, walked a little ways before coming to the front of the shop. It looked beautiful, the outside was stone gray with vines and roses on the outside, on the sign there was a little wolf howling at a crescent moon. Just that sight brought tears to my eyes that threatened to fall. I was in awe of the place and I could hear my friends felt the same as I did, by the ohs and aws coming from them.

But what surprised me most was for a slight second I felt a pulse of yokai, is that even possible? I thought they were all gone, my mind is playing tricks on me. I shook the feeling off and followed my friends into the shop.

"Hello, welcome to Howling to the Midnight Moon what can we do for ya?" The man in the front spoke he seemed so familiar and I couldn't place it. He looked us over and as he stopped at me I could see he too was confused. Maybe he was the yokai I felt, but still that's impossible he looks too looks human.

Yuka was first to speak. "Hi! Yeah we would all like a tattoo done. I would like a butterfly on my ankle."

Eri was next "And I would like a heart on my wrist with the words love hard." the man continued to nod his head.

"Um I don't know what I want yet. But maybe a flower or something cute."Ayuki said sounding so unsure of herself.

"And you?" he said looking at me like he was still trying to figure me out.

"Well I think I might want the most complex one." Holding up a picture from my sketch book, it was a wolf paw print but inside of the paw print was a wolf with soulful blue eyes. The man took the picture and ran his hand over it, he looked up at her with realization in his eye and chuckled like he knew something I didn't.

He looked up and said "Yeah sure we can get this done, we got just the right artist for you." He gave me back my picture and called out "Hey boss, I got a woman who needs your magic touch!"

We hear shouting from the back and I froze hearing his voice. It can't be.. How is it possible. I thought he was gone forever. "Yeah ok! I'm coming, give me a minute!" As he stepped out from the back my heart stopped before beating at an amazing speed, I couldn't believe my eyes he was really there in front of me. My hand twitches begging to reach out to touch him to make sure I wasn't dreaming again.

At this point he looks at the man who I'm assuming is Ginta or Hakakku, nodding at him. Then scans over my friends who currently were looking through magazines before his gaze stops at me. His mouth opens slightly and he closes his eyes, shaking his head before he opens them staring at me dead in the eye. I blink trying to wake up from this dream if it is one, which if it is I don't wanna wake up.

His mouth opens again and I watch his lips open and close before words come out. "Ka...Kagome? Is that really you?" It came out as barely a whisper with his voice breaking up.

I'm pretty sure I had tears in my eyes, only to be conformed by the one that slides down my cheek and drops down my face. "Koga, it's really you. It's really me." I could hardly push the words out.

"Kagome!" Was all I heard before my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha ya'll! Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter, it was greatly appreciated. I'm not totally sure where this story is going yet but we're going somewhere. So hold onto your hunky demons and lets go!**

**Chapter 2**

**-Koga-**

Centuries

It's been centuries of waiting for my woman, my Kagome. And now she is finally here, as I hold her head in my lap, playing with her hair as she has fainted, getting reacquainted with the smell of sakura and fresh rain, a smell that has haunted me for so long, a smell that is completely Kagome. I always knew I could knock her off her feet, chucking to myself but I didn't think it would be quite literal. I can hear from the other room Ginta trying to reassure Kagome's friends that she will be fine and it was normal for people to faint from the anxiety of getting a tattoo, and all she needed was a minute to come to, which is why she had been moved to the back, in my office on the couch.

Looking down at her I let all my thoughts that have been locked away for so long come to the forefront of my mind, breathing in her sent it calms me like no other. Thinking back to the moment that bright light in the sky opened up and sucked her in.

_Flashback _

_We did it. That bastard is finally dead and I have avenged my fallen comrades! I have fulfilled my promise to the clan, the elders and the kamis that death would come to that slippery spider. I can hear everyone around me celebrating with cheers, the women and the kit crying that its done. Mutt face and his brother Sesshomaru already arguing and the monk saying his prayers of thanks. I can feel my faithful betas Ginta and Hakakku hanging on me, rejoicing in Naraku's defeat and our triumph. But my thoughts were with the human woman standing before me holding her kit, the threat has been removed and now there is the chance to make Kagome mine like I had promised all those moons ago._

_I love her. She might not love me now, but I know that she could learn to love me, in fact I can see glimpses sometimes. Like when I bring her flowers, the blush of red that graces her cheeks and the emotion in her eyes are what give me hope. More importantly the leather bracelet that I had braided for her myself, she loved that gift and even though reluctant to take it she wore it with pride, and that made my heart soar knowing that she was wearing it, giving me hope for a future, our future. But she had lost it in battle, when my Kagome told me this she had tears in her eyes and apologized for losing her special treasure. I remember telling her not to cry that I would make her another one for her but this time it would be infused with a little bit of my yokai so that way she could never lose it or remove it. I have it now and I plan on giving it to her as a courting gift. _

_I begin to walk towards her and I can see her looking over at me smiling, I smile back at her, reaching her I pull her into a hug.I inhale the scent of her hair as I rest my face on the top of her head as she rested her head against my chest. "Koga, we did it Naraku can no longer cause any suffering, You have avenged your comrades and may now move on knowing that they will finally be able to rest in peace." She whispers while I hold her tighter._

"_My Kagome," I say as I pull back from her so I may stare into her beautiful eyes. She lifts her head from my chest and looks up at me. "Thank you Kagome, for all you have done and I appreciate that. But hear me out, I love you." She opened her mouth to say something, but I shake my head and put a finger to her mouth. " Let me finish" I can see that she wants to protest but nods her head that she will wait "I love you and I know you love me too, at least a little bit. But I know you love mutt face more, so if you ask me, I will let you go so that you may follow your heart. I will not fight you or call you my woman no more. Just know this, that I love you. At first I just wanted you cause you could see the jewel shards and that would make my pack the most powerful in all the lands. But then you slapped me, screamed at me, and protected that little kit from my men and wolves. I fell in love with your courage, fearlessness, bravery and loyalty. And as time went on, I found myself falling more in love with you, your laugh, smile and well just about all of you. Kagome, wolves mate for life and that's what I want with you. Will you truly be my woman?" By this point everyone had stopped to watch us, she had tears running down her face, I wipe them away with my thumb as I kiss her forehead, pulling out the leather braided bracelet from my pocket, holding it out for her, waiting for her to accept it. "What do you say?" _

_She looked at me, put both hands on the side of my head, which I turned into "Koga, I.." And before she could finish a bright light opened up into the sky and took her! "Koga!" she screamed, full of dread and heartbreak. I jump up trying to pull her back down to me but before I could grab her the hole had closed taking her far from me. _

_There was a feral growl released from inside of me, my beast fighting to come out wanting our mate, I can feel my eyes darkening with red. I can hear my betas trying to calm me but all I could hear was Kagome screaming for me to help her. "Matt face what in the fucking hell happened! Where did she go, she was just here!" I grabbed him by the neck, holding him up a good 2 feet off the ground, the people around us trying to talk to us, but I don't hear any of this. Growling I ask again "Where is Kagome, what happen to my mate!" squeezing a little tighter._

_Inuyasha begins gasping for air "Let go and I will tell you, you damn fleabag!" I drop him to the ground with a loud thump, he holds his neck with his own hand, taking in as much air as he can while coughing from my release. "She went home! She went home 500 years into the future, Kagome isn't from this time, that well in forest by Edo is how she traveled through time. She could only do that cause the Shikon Jewel was shattered and had to defeat Naraku. Now that her mission was complete the well must have decided to bring her home since it was over. That damn well is closed off and she won't be able to come back!" He had tears in his eyes just as I did. I always knew Kagome was different, this wasn't such a far-fetched idea. I ran to the well and cried for the first time in decades. I cried for hope.. Praying to the kami that I may live long enough to see her again. I cried for my Kagome._

_-Flashback over-_

I had those damn tears in my eyes again. I waited for her, watching the signs that Inuyasha mentioned. Just in hopes of one day finding her, in fact I was beginning to lose hope. I must of been lost in my thoughts cause next I felt a hand on my cheek. Looking down I see Kagome's eyes shining with hope and I think love.

I turn my head to face her palm and I kiss the inside of her hand. She closes her eyes and sighs, before opening them, staring back at me with such fierce emotions."Koga, I never got to tell you this but I love you and would be honored to be your mate, your woman." It barely comes out as a whisper, but my heart leaps out of my chest full of life for the first time in 505 years.

"Oh Kagome, I've waited 505 years to hear you say that. I love you my Koi" I leaned down to give her a long overdue kiss when there's a knock at the door, a growl building up in my chest, Kagome giggles at my growl. "Someone better be fucking dying if you're interrupting me, now of all times!" Damn assholes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Happy Holidays and hope ya'll had a great thanksgiving. I'm so thankful for the continued support and open readers. If ya'll have any suggestions or thoughts of what you'd liked included, let me know and I'll try to work it into my story.**

**Chapter 3**

**-Koga-**

The door slowly creeped open and Hakakku poked his ugly mug in the door with a sly smile, causing me to growl loudly. That sly smile quickly turned into a quivering frown. "Um, hi boss sorry to interrupt but Kagome's friends are getting antsy and were hoping that she's ok enough to come back up front." I sighed, I guess the moment is over. Kagome lifted her head from my lap and leaned over to give me a quick kiss on the lips before running out of my office giggling.

I stood there shocked before releasing another growl, damn this woman is getting to me already. I walked out to the front to hear Kagome's friends trying to talk her out of getting the tattoo.

"Kagome! You're back!"

"Kagome, are you ok? You scared us when we saw you faint it's a good thing this guy was here to catch you." One of the girls said as she checked me out. "You don't have to get it today."

"No Eri, it's fine I want to get the tattoo done today. And thanks for your concern but I feel much better, in fact I feel the best I've felt in a long time." My woman said as she smiled at me. Well I guess it's time to get back to business and see what's going on, kami I hope these girls have something interesting in mind cause I can not deal with another female telling me she wants some bullshit flower or some half hearted inspirational quote.

"Hello ladies and welcome to HOwling to the Midnight Moon, my name is Koga and I'm the owner of this shop. That idiot at the front is Ginta and the other one sitting there sleeping is Hakkaku. So what's your poison, what did you want done?"

The one with the short hair pointed to her ankle, "I'm Yuka and I wanted a butterfly on my ankle." Seriously how lame could that be!

The next girl she had kinda puffy hair and looked to be shy "Well at first I wanted a tattoo but now I've changed my mind, oh and my name is Ayumi."

I hear one of the idiots tell her that's ok and she shouldn't rush into something like a tattoo, it's art on your body that will stick with you for the rest of your life and you must be totally sure about it and blah blah.

"Well I want a heart on my wrist that says love hard, I'm Eri by the way and I would totally love it if you would do me, I mean tattoo me." She fluttered her eyelashes, trying to flirt. Oh god I hate women like her.

I look over to Kagome who was now glaring at her friend, man if looks could kill she'd be dead with Naraku.I give my woman a pantie dropping smile, which was rewarded with a little blush on her fair cheeks. "And what about you Kagome?" Both betas start chuckling behind me and I give both of them the look, causing both of them to stop and look elsewhere.

Her blush grew deeper and she smelled embarrassed, I wonder why she feels that way, her idea can't be that bad. "Um, well you see I drew something and I would like it to be on my shoulder." She handed me the drawing and I was taken aback by it, there in my hands was a wolf paw and inside of that paw was me, my wolf, and my blue eyes.

"I will tattoo you Kagome, you drew this? It's beautiful" I ask her and she nods her head, it's my wolf and I couldn't believe how perfectly she captured him, especially the eyes. I could hear my wolf in the back of my head feeling very pleased with our soon to be mate, in fact he was scratching to be let out, to see our mate again for the first time in centuries.

"She has a million of drawings of wolves. Kagome has a sketchbooks full of drawings over the last 5 years, and some that aren't wolves. Her drawings are amazing!" Ayumi said praising her best friend. Meanwhile Kagome was looking at the ground like the Koa wood just so happened to be the greatest thing in the world.

"Huh, is that so? Um, 5 years is such a long time." I look over at her with nothing but love in my eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss her and hold her close to me.

She sighed, "Yeah, she's right. When I was in high school I was going through something and I lost a lot because of it. It wrecked me I was sad and slowly growing depressed, my mom had suggested that I take up a hobby to redirect my feelings and that became drawing. Between drawing, my family and friends I began to live again." I could see the little tears building up in her eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering into her ear. "I'm so sorry my love, you have been here alone for 5 years not being able to talk to anyone about what has happened or what you lost when we defeated Naraku. It makes me feel horrible knowing that you were alone when I was with everyone you needed to be with. I'm sorry that I couldn't be here for you when you most needed it, my beloved. I can't begin to imagine what you had to go through. But hear me now Kagome, I promise to be with you for the rest of our lives to cherish you, love you and protect you. I love you Kagome and I intend to make up for the last 500 years. I will show you how much you mean to me and how much I've missed you. You will never be alone again. And do you know why that is Kagome? It's because wolves mate for life and you're it for me." I pull away from her slightly and place my thumb under her chin, tilt her upwards and capture her lips with mine, I feel her lean into the kiss so I lick at her bottom lip begging for entrance which she complices, her taste was breathtaking as our tongues danced with each other, I could smell her arousal and hear the moan caught in the back of her throat. That had to be one of the most erotic things I've ever heard, breaking away to catch our breathe.

I hear her friends squealing and boy is that a mood killer. "That was um wow, so where do you want me to sit for the tattoo." Kagome asked, blushing. Kami, I love this woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Kagome **

"Right this way my lady." Koga said, taking my hand and leading me to his station. "Now, if I'm putting this on your shoulder I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off and pull your bra strap to the side, then lay on your tummy so that i may lay the stencil on your shoulder." As I did what he told me, I heard his light growl when I pulled my shirt off, thankfully I had the foresight to wear a sexy lace bra today. Oh my kami, when he growled it lit a fire inside of me that I felt between my thighs, and judging on his reaction he too was enjoying my reactions.

Koga placed a light kiss on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "You my love smell mouthwatering, good enough to eat." I whimpered and shuttered, hearing him chuckle, looking over I see him getting his equipment ready. My thoughts begin to wander, whoa I couldn't believe that Koga was kissing me, in fact I couldn't believe anything that was happening, finding this little shop has already been so life changing and we haven't even gotten anything sorted out yet! Koga has to be the sweetest man ever and that kiss, has me feeling very hot and bothered. I can tell by the look the girls are giving me I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do when we leave this place, which I was not looking forward to at all, especially with the look Eri was giving Koga earlier. Never in my life have I wanted to strangle one of my friends as much as I did at that moment!

Suddenly I feel him lay the stencil on my shoulder, little goosebumps appear as i feel him touching me. "Beautiful" I hear him say very lightly "What do you think Kagome? Do you like it there, if so I will start outlining it." I look over at the mirror and nod my head, signalling that it was ok to move forward. We didn't talk at all while he traced the lines on my shoulder, not that I minded, it was a comfortable silence which was nice. It left me to my thoughts, I had so many questions and I didn't think I could ask them in such a public place.

Who else was still alive?

Did Inuyasha make it to the present time or did he not make it because of being a hanyou?

What about Sesshomaru, he has to be alive he was immensely powerful and almost immortal like in my eyes, that means he has to be alive. I wonder if he is mated or is he still the cold hearted daiyoukai that he was 500 years ago.

And my Shippo, my little adopted kitsune son. I loved him as if he was my own blood. He was so small when I got forced to leave, I hope that he is well and alive. Maybe even happy with a mate and kits of his own.

"Hey Gome" looking up it was Yuka " we are all done with our tattoos since we just got little ones and were thinking about getting some food then going home, but if you would like we can stay here and wait for you."

I didn't know what to say but before I could answer, Koga did. "Actually if it's ok with Kagome I can take her home when we're finished here, that way you girls dont need to wait on her." This man is perfect! I nod my head, totally going with his suggestion.

"Ok, I'll let the girls know and we will see you at home. Bye Kagome" Yuka said walking away.

"Are you sure you're ok with them leaving?" Koga asked

"Yeah i'm sure, i think this will take a while and it means I can spend some more time with you." I said with a little smile.

"Good then, I love you Kagome." He plants a kiss on my cheek before going back to work.

My smile widens and I giggle, "I love you koga."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words to be baby, and I promise to show you everyday how much I love you, well everyday that you will have me, that is."

"Thank you Koga." I go back into the zone to block out the pain that's digging into my shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, I just finished the outline and thought we could take a little break and maybe eat a little before I start the coloring which will be a while and then we will be done." I nod my head, admitting that I am a little hungry. "Ginta! Go get some food for us will ya! We're gonna eat before I start the coloring." He shouts out.

"You got it boss!" I hear in the distance before the door slams shut. I guess now would be a great chance to get some answers out of Koga, huh.


End file.
